banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
LOGBOX 720
ATTENTION!! THIS IS NOT A WALKTHROUGH! DO NOT ADD TIPS TO THIS PAGE, JUST CONTRIBUTE TO THE WALKTHROUGH! sAME GOES FOR OTHER WORLDS IN NUTS&BOLTS! LOGBOX 720 is a level from Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. It is based on the inside of the Xbox 360 console, and includes different objectives such as repairing circuitry or guarding different components of the console. Characters that appear in this world are Mumbo Jumbo, Humba Wumba, Klungo, Pikelet, Bottles, and Jolly Roger. As the level is based on the 360 the player is using, at times the game will appear to glitch during certain events (such as static appearing). Starring *Mumbo Jumbo as The Helpline Operator *Klungo as The One-Man Maintenance Crew *Bottles as The Pasty Techno Geek *Pikelet as Their Sharing, Caring Manager *Humba Wumba as The Gutsy Girl Gamer Guest Starring *Jolly Dodger as The Celebrity Coding Sensation Points of Interest *Brain CPU Chip *Power Chip *Graphics Chip *Audio Chip *Glubber Pool *Various Video Game Discs ACT 1 Jiggies Dodgy Connection * Talk to Klungo near the Power Chip on the first floor * Carry the antenna as high up away from Klungo in the time limit Workers Wipe Out * Talk to Pikelet near the firewall at the back * Taxi Humba and Mumbo from their current locations back to Pikelet Jinjo Tokens *'Blue' - Jinjo Fetch *'Orange' - Jinjo Speed ACT 2 Jiggies Chips Away * Talk to Humba near the brain chip * Race Klungo, Mumbo, and Pikelet around the designated path Dumb and Dimmer * Talk to Bottles near one of the lights on the third floor * Fly to the many lights and activate a nearby Wrench-It-Bolt to turn them off Jinjo Tokens *'Orange' - Jinjo Combat *'Green' - Jinjo Taxi ACT 3 Jiggies Flush the Floater * Talk to Grunty at the top of the Glubber Tank on the highest floor * Race on land against a water- bound Grunty around the tank Jinjo Tokens *'Yellow' - Jinjo Combat *'Green' - Jinjo Speed ACT 4 Jiggies Chip Chop * Talk to Jolly on the second level near the firewall * Defend the three chips by destroying the Gruntbots Make the Weight * Talk to Bottles on the foruth floor on a lone platform * Push all the buttons in the console by putting a heavy vehicle on them Red Bear Racing * Talk to Humba near the Glubber Pool on the top floor * Race her in an air race around the console Gunge-a-Sponge * Talk to Klungo near the Brain Chip * Soak the Glubber Sponge by squirting water on it You Little Squirt * Talk to Mumbo on a second floor platform next to the Banjo- Kazooie disc * Squirt water on all the overheated fans throughout the levels of the console Jinjo Tokens *'Purple' - Jinjo Race *'Blue' - Jinjo Taxi *'Red' - Jinjo Hurling ACT 5 Jiggies Unstable Hardware * Talk to Humba on the fourth level * Drive a tall vehicle between all the elevated rings System Update Required * Talk to Bottles on the fourth floor near the Viva Pinata disc * Drive Bottles to the Brain Chip and then go back to the start and retrieve his laptop Jinjo Tokens *'Red' - Jinjo Race *'Green' - Jinjo Combat ACT 6 Jiggies A Sight for Poor Eyes * Talk to Pikelet on the fifth level * Fly him around to the security cameras and he'll take pictures of them Lap Happy * Talk to Humba near the Brain chip * Race around the small circle in numerous laps Bug Ridden * Talk to Jolly on the thrid level above the Bk disc * Push the computer bugs into the zapper and turn the Wrench-It-Bolt to kill them Critics Say No * Talk to Mimbo near the firewall * Carry the three spheres to Mumbo and then assemble them in the correct order Glubber Hubbub * Talk to Bottles near the Glubber Tank on the bottom floor * Carry the capsule up to the Glubber Pool and then through the tubes to the tank Jinjo Tokens *'Red' - Jinjo Race *'Yellow' - Jinjo Fetch *'Purple' - Jinjo Hurling Trivia *This world's intro parodies the TV show, Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. *Rare games are featured here as game CD's. The games seen here are Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie, Viva Piñata, Grabbed By the Ghoulies, and It's Mr. Pants. *An achievement earned for knocking off the "legs" of the Brain CPU Chip (a large brain encased in a glass box in the central area of the lowest level) is called "Massive Damage", which is a reference to the "Giant Enemy Crab" from the Sony E3 2006 presentation for Genji: Days of the Blade. *If you hit the Graphics Chip (which resembles crayons), the screen will "glitch" and static will appear on the screen in some places. If you hit the Audio Chip, the sound will be garbled. Sometimes however, these occur without your doing. *This world's theme includes a segment of the Gruntilda's Lair theme from Banjo-Kazooie. *There are two references to LOST in this world, one Jinjo says "His name is Hurley and he was stranded on an island" and when you complete the challenge he says "Watch out for polar bears".